Listen For Me
by GeminiRose88
Summary: RomanticAngst one shot. Pilika is contemplating over her now deceased husband, Lenny. While looking through their room can one last letter from Lenny soothe the pain? Read and Review please!


A/N: Hey it's me again with yet another Ren & Pirka romance. This one is a more of an angst-romance. The poem in this is owned by me so no stealing Enjoy and please review!

Twenty-five year old Pirka Tao sat on the side of her bed.

No. Their bed.

Pirka looked at the left side where her husband always slept. For five years that's where Ren Tao resided every night.

Thoughts of their nights together swirled around in Pirka's mind. Fresh tears welled up in Pirka's thoroughly red eyes.

_I want my Lian_ she thought sadly

Pirka delicately walked over to the closet the duo shared. Pushing back the mahogany sliding door, a vast array of men's clothing was shown. From black-tie formal to plain casual.

Pirka walked over to the last thing Ren ever wore. A black silk dress shirt, and a nice pair of cream colored khakis.

Gently, Pirka removed the dress shirt off of the wooden hanger. Burying her face in the black silk, she couldn't help but break down, sobbing over the loss of her life companion.

The shirt still smelled like him, that mix of sweat and his axe cologne.

_Lian….why did you have to go? I need you here darling…_ she thought to herself.

Putting the silk garment back on it's hanger, she took another glance around the room.

Everything was where he had left it. Down from his clothes to his personal belongings. Laying on the window-seat was his prized leather jacket.

Pirka picked up the jacket and hugged it tightly to herself. As she did this a crumpled envelope fell out of the pocket.

Pirka looked at it confused when Pirka was labeled on the front in Ren's very neat handwriting.

Pirka gently picked up the envelope. While sitting on the window-seat, jacket laid out on her lap, Pirka opened the letter

_Dear Pirka,_

_**If you're reading this, I'm no longer amongst the living. I know, I know it's a very morbid feeling making me write this letter. I don't know why I can't shake off this strange feeling. Call it a stupid guy thing, Shamanic intuition, or even just a gut feeling. I'm sorry forever is here sooner than both of us ever imagined or hoped. I love you Pirka. I'll wait for you in the spirit realm. I swear it, I won't cross over until you're by my side once again. (That better NOT be for a long time missy!)**_

_**I'll forever have you in my heart. I love you Pirka Lillian Usui-Tao (God that's a long name. Thank God mine is so short and simple. Ha! Made you smile)**_

_**Forever your loving husband,**_

_**Ren Lian Dao**_

Pirka hugged the note to her heart, shaking. Tears poured down her already salty, wet cheeks. However a smile graced her face for the first time since Ren's tragic death.

"I love you too Lian" she whispered.

Taking a look around the bedroom, it suddenly felt so…empty. To her, it was all to quiet.

_Ren was always the first one up every morning. He was also always the last one to sit down and rest_ she thought to herself, humorously.

As she folded up the letter, upon closer inspection she saw another piece of paper attached. Gingerly, she pulled the papers apart. The second page had Ren's writing on it as well.

_**Listen For Me**_

_**Listen for me my love**_

_**At the end of each new day**_

_**Listen for me as the winds blow through your azure hair**_

_**That's me teasing you**_

_**Listen for me as the gentle snow falls on a peaceful December's night**_

_**That's me comforting you**_

_**Listen for me as you hear our song play on the radio**_

_**That's me declaring my undying love for you**_

_**A hundred thousand little ways I'll speak to you**_

_**Just listen for me**_

_**For I'll always be listening to you**_

Pirka smiled as she read each line carefully.

Gently, she put the poem and letter down.

After turning on the radio and popping in a CD, she sat back down on the window-seat. Ren's jacket laying on her like a blanket, she watched as the wind played with the falling snow.

The moon shone from the heavens, illuminating the twilight.

A small, somewhat sad smile adorned her lips.

In the background I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith played softly throughout the night

The End


End file.
